Problemas Fundamentais Básicos
by Helena Black
Summary: O problema fundamental básico é que Victoire é uma bruxa e seu vizinho, Teddy Lupin, não. Ou assim ela pensa. AU. TRADUÇÃO.


**ESTA FANFIC É UMA TRADUÇÃO.**

 **Fic original:** Basic Fundamental Problems – s / 10911035 / 1 / Basic-Fundamental-Problems

 **Autora:** padfoot's prose – u / 1362347 / padfoot-s-prose

 **Sinopse:** O problema fundamental básico é que Victoire é uma bruxa e seu vizinho, Teddy Lupin, não. Ou assim ela pensa. AU. TRADUÇÃO.

 **N/A:** Vocês podem não acreditar em mim, mas esta pequena (há!) fic aqui é interessante em várias maneiras.

Primeiramente, é uma AU ( **N/T:** inglês para Universo Alternativo). Eu já vou ser franca em relação a isso. Basicamente, a única coisa AU é que o Teddy e a Victoire não se conhecem, então não é totalmente AU, mas também não é totalmente canon. Se vocês lerem a fic, prometo que tudo será explicado.

Segundamente, isso foi um pouco estranho para mim porque a fic é tão longa! Novamente, se vocês lerem a fic, não acho que se sentirão desapontados. Mas sim, essa fic é uma maratona, não 100 metros rasos.

Terceiramente, essa é uma das minhas fics (anuais?) de Natal! A minha segunda Teddy/Victoire, acho.

De qualquer forma, apesar de tudo, espero que vocês curtam essa fic!

 **N/T:** Amo Teddy/Victoire! Essa fic é uma gracinha e fiquei bem feliz da autora me deixar traduzi-la! Espero que gostem!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos à JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Problemas Fundamentais Básicos**

 _ **por padfoot**_

 **...**

O problema fundamental básico é que Victoire é uma bruxa e seu vizinho não.

Ele é bonito, sim. Alto, e com proporções perfeitas também. Ele tem ombros fortes e largos e uma cintura fina, cabelos lindos e bagunçados que parecem estar de uma cor diferente a cada semana, uma bunda absolutamente sem igual e... bem, os olhos de Victoire sempre tiveram problemas para perceber mais coisas depois de pousarem lá.

Mas apesar de tudo o que o vizinho de Victoire é, ele não é um bruxo.

Certamente, em todo esse tempo sendo seu vizinho, Victoire nunca o viu fazendo nada nem remotamente mágico.

Ela se lembra perfeitamente do dia em que ele se mudou. O som de colisão dele caindo das escadas com seu primeiro carregamento de caixas. Seu olhar doce e brilhante de quando ele a olhou, debaixo de uma pilha de roupa de cama, e disse, "Desculpa pelo barulho."

Como se ele achasse que ela iria simplesmente continuar andando e deixar para trás um homem atraente em seu destino inglório.

Ela se lembra da primeira xícara de chá que eles tomaram juntos, alguma coisa amarga e barata tomada em canecas lascadas. Ele não tivera tempo de comprar leite então eles tomaram o chá puro. Victoire estava tão entretida com os adoráveis pedidos de desculpas que ele murmurou que ela se esquecera completamente de oferecer uma garrafa de leite da geladeira dela no apartamento ao lado.

Muitos rubores e contatos visuais nervosos se seguiram. Mas nem uma única faísca de magia.

Ela se lembra de quando ele bateu em sua porta durante um apagão. Ela rapidamente extinguiu a orbe brilhante que ela tinha colocado em cima da mesa, as chamas de fogo flutuantes que ela tinha colocado na parede, a corrente morna de ar que ela tinha enfeitiçado para aquecer seu quarto – e então abriu a porta. Ele estava tremendo de frio e ela o colocou para dentro, feliz por poder ter uma desculpa para enrolar um cobertor quentinho por sobre seus adoráveis ombros largos e guiá-lo para seu quarto.

Ela riu das exclamações de surpresa sobre quão quente sua casa estava, e insistiu que ele dormisse na cama. Ela não se importaria em dormir no sofá. Ela quase não sentia frio mesmo.

Só que _ele_ insistiu que eles dividissem a cama e ela não tinha o autocontrole necessário para recusar uma oferta dessas. Então ela deitou embaixo das cobertas ao lado dele, sentindo o calor irradiando de seu corpo, e cuidadosa e dolorosamente forçou-se a não se esticar e encostar nele.

Porque a verdade era que ele não era nem remotamente mágico.

Mas Victoire sabia que seu autocontrole não duraria por muito tempo.

Ela é, apesar de tudo, uma jovem mulher no auge. E apesar da conveniência que seria namorar um cara solteiro _bruxo_ , esse homem trouxa vive _no apartamento ao lado_. E ela já mencionou a bunda dele? É realmente um presente.

Então quando ela o encontra nas caixas de correspondência, todo vestido com gorro e cachecol, tirando as luvas com os dentes, claro que ela para para falar oi. É a coisa educada a se fazer, afinal de contas.

"Teddy, eu não conheço sua mãe pessoalmente, mas eu consigo imaginar o que ela diria se ela visse o jeito com que você está tratando esse bonito par de luvas de couro," ela ralha de uma maneira gentil, olhando o lugar onde os dentes dele estão puxando o material macio e marrom.

Ele consegue tirar a luva e usa sua agora mão nua para tirar a outra, colocando ambas nos bolsos do seu casaco grande e fofo. Victoire vê que seus ombros estão molhados com a neve, e faz uma nota mental para voltar para cima antes de sair – seu casaco de hipogrifo seria mais apropriado para esse tempo.

"Eu estaria preocupado se você conhecesse a minha mãe pessoalmente," responde Teddy, sua expressão distraída enquanto ele procura uma chave em seus bolsos. "Ela morreu pouco depois de eu nascer."

"Oh," arfa Victoire, chocada consigo mesma por ser tão idiota. Ela provavelmente vai ter que mudar de país agora. Ou virar pescadora e viver em uma ilha rodeada por mar onde ela nunca mais vai poder dizer algo tão horrivelmente horrível para nenhum trouxa gentil e bonito. "Mil desculpas!"

"Meu Deus, não precisa se desculpar," Teddy responde rapidamente, esquecendo completamente da chave e olhando para Victoire como se fosse ele quem precisasse pedir desculpas. "Foi há muito tempo atrás. Eu não quis – uh... Eu estava mais tentando puxar conversa do que, sabe, te culpar por mencionar minha mãe morta. Você só estava sendo amigável. Eu estava sendo um idiota. Desculpa."

"Não, eu que peço desculpas," Victoire se apressa em repetir, "Eu não deveria..."

Mas ela não tem muita certeza sobre o que ela não deveria ter feito.

"Não tem problema, de verdade," insiste Teddy. "Não tinha como você saber."

"Desculpa," Victoire diz novamente, completamente miserável por ser tão idiota. Talvez ela não precise se mudar para uma ilha, é só não falar nunca mais com ninguém.

Ela se vira para sair antes que ela possa ser ainda mais idiota – talvez lembrando Teddy de um querido animal de estimação que foi atropelado por um caminhão? – e mantém os olhos no chão quando ela passa por ele, indo em direção à porta.

Uma corrente de ar gelado atinge o rosto de Victoire quando ela começa a sair, o frio entra direto no seu estúpido casaco que não é de hipogrifo. Não é como se ela pudesse voltar agora, então ela continua, esperando que ela consiga terminar o dia sem virar uma escultura de gelo.

"Espera, Victoire!"

Ela vira ao ouvir a voz de Teddy, olhando para vê-lo encostado no batente da porta do prédio deles.

"Eu vou dar uma festa de Natal lá em casa hoje à noite. Poucas pessoas, algo bem casual. Eu iria amar se você pudesse vir."

"Sério?" ela pergunta. "O que eu tenho que levar?"

"Nada," ele responde, "só a sua presença maravilhosa."

O calor dessas palavras é definitivamente a única razão pela qual Victoire não virou uma escultura de gelo nesse frio. Ela não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma outra explicação lógica para isso.

...

O relógio marca sete horas e Victoire se levanta do sofá para pressionar o ouvido na sua porta da frente novamente.

Teddy esqueceu de falar o horário em que a festa iria começar, provavelmente porque ele assumiu que ela, como qualquer outro ser humano normal, estaria geralmente ocupada ao anoitecer e apareceria na festa quando ela pudesse. Mas porque ela não é um ser humano normal (e é na verdade uma bruxa que, nas esperanças de se tornar uma Auror, passa os dias sendo chamada de repente e solicitada a aparatar em lugares não revelados para observar seus superiores fazendo seu trabalho), Victoire chegou em casa um pouco depois das quatro e meia da tarde e, depois de um banho bem completo (nem pergunte), não tinha nada para fazer além de sentar no sofá e esperar.

Não tem barulho nenhum no corredor, mas Victoire entreabre sua porta do mesmo jeito para espiar a porta de Teddy. Seu capacho engraçadinho, com os dizeres "bela roupa de baixo", não parece mais amassado que o normal, e nada na sua porta parece evidenciar a passagem de pessoas indo a uma festa.

Victoire fecha a porta e volta a sentar-se no sofá.

O relógio continua. Victoire pode assumir que o tempo está passando. Ela espera os minutos passarem de braços cruzados.

São sete e quinze e Victoire decide que ela não pode se atrasar para a festa de Teddy. Isso seria rude. Ela também decide que não fará mal a ninguém dar uma última checada no cabelo, e abrir um outro botão da sua blusa. Parece besta estar com todos os botões abotoados menos um. Todos menos dois faz muito mais sentido.

Ela gasta mais uns trinta segundos procurando nos armários de sua cozinha algo para levar, mesmo que Teddy tenha dito para não se preocupar. Bem, na verdade ele falou pra ela não levar nada além de sua 'presença maravilhosa', mas ela não quer ficar alvoroçada antes mesmo de ela chegar.

Victoire sai de seu apartamento, respira fundo e bate três vezes na porta de Teddy. Ela pode escutá-lo arrumando algumas coisas do lado de dentro, imagina que ela está adiantada e ele ainda está arrumando as coisas, ou que ela está atrasada e ele já está arrumando as coisas, ou que ela errou de dia e ele está prestes a se surpreender ao vê-la. Os passos dele se aproximam e ela abotoa novamente aquele segundo botão. Merlin, ela tem que deixar de ser idiota. É só um encontro casual. Ela não quer parecer vulgar.

Teddy abre a porta com um sorriso amigável.

"Victoire," ele cumprimenta, e o nome dela já foi gritado por seus pais, sussurrado à noite por seus irmãos, pronunciado com orgulho por seus professores, mas nunca soou tão bonito como agora.

Ele abre os braços e eles se abraçam, o que já aconteceu antes, mas ainda proporciona uma sensação maravilhosa.

"Feliz Natal," ele fala, seu hálito quente no pescoço dela.

"Estou adiantada," ela responde, olhando por sobre os ombros dele a sala vazia.

A sala de estar de Teddy está coberta de decorações semi-penduradas, serpentinas e enfeites mais no chão e nos móveis que no teto. Pelo apartamento, pode-se sentir o cheiro de peru assando e pode-se ouvir o barulho de algo cozinhando no fogão.

Rindo de seu comentário, Teddy solta Victoire, se afastando da porta e gesticulando para ela entrar.

"Você não está tão adiantada," promete, "eu só estou terminando a comida."

Victoire olha as serpentinas e enfeites.

"E as decorações," adiciona Teddy.

"Certo. Ainda bem que eu estou aqui então. O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?"

"Você pode se servir de champanhe e relaxar."

"Não, não posso. Eu cheguei adiantada, então, para compensar, vou ajudar. E também para compensar algumas outras coisas que eu possa ter dito hoje de manhã. Coisas impensadas, que eu estou muito arrependida de ter dito."

Teddy entende o que ela quis dizer, mas dispensa as desculpas dela, insistindo novamente que não tem nada pelo que se sentir culpada. Porém, ele aceita a oferta de ajuda, delegando a ela os enfeites enquanto ele corre de volta para a cozinha, de repente se lembrando do que ele deixou no fogão.

"Então quem mais está vindo?" Pergunta Victoire enquanto ela desenrola uma longa faixa de enfeites.

"Só alguns amigos," responde Teddy, fora de sua vista, "Meu padrinho e família. É meio que uma tradição de Natal. Ele me criou, sabe, uma vez que meus pais estão..."

Teddy fica quieto. Nenhum deles diz 'mortos'.

"E agora ele vem te visitar no Natal," Victoire preenche o silêncio. "Que legal."

"É, é ótimo ver todo mundo de vez em quando. A mulher dele é ótima também, meio que uma, não sei, irmã mais velha para mim. E as crianças são adoráveis. Crescendo mais depressa do que eu consigo acompanhar."

Victoire sorri, subindo em uma cadeira para que ela consiga pendurar os enfeites numa lâmpada no teto. É bom ouvir Teddy falar sobre sua família. Eles são vizinhos faz um tempão, mas eles nunca realmente conversaram sobre família antes. Ela sempre procura não falar sobre a dela, com medo de deixar escapar alguma coisa sobre seu estilo de vida não-trouxa.

"Quantos filhos eles têm?"

"Três. Dois meninos e uma menina."

"Igual à minha família! Mas somos em duas meninas e um menino."

"Você tem irmãos?" Teddy parece realmente interessado, e Victoire tenta não ficar encantada.

"Sim. Um irmão e irmã mais novos. E uns mil primos."

"É, eu também tenho uma família grande. Ou, quer dizer, meu padrinho tem. Mas eu não encontro com eles faz um tempão. Desde que eu me mudei."

"Por que não?"

Teddy faz um barulho não relacionado à conversa, e Victoire pausa para considerar como disfarçar a ponta da linha de enfeites. Ela amarra de um jeito meio bagunçado e tenta esconder a parte final, fazendo uma careta para o resultado. Magia certamente faria esse trabalho ser muito mais fácil.

"É que eu acho que eu tenho uma idade esquisita para a família. Quer dizer, eu sou um ano ou algo assim mais velho que a minha – a deles - prima mais velha, e ela é mais de um ano mais velha que a irmã dela, e os filhos do meu padrinho são mais de cinco anos mais novos que eu. E meu padrinho é menos de vinte anos mais velho que eu, então quando eu era adolescente eu não conseguia decidir com quem eu me relacionava mais, os adultos ou as crianças, sabe? Eu já estava quase terminando a escola quando o filho mais velho do meu padrinho entrou, então eu achei que seria uma boa sair de casa, fazer as minhas coisas."

"Parece complicado."

Teddy ri.

"Eu acho que eu fiz parecer mais complicado do que realmente é. É só uma família grande. Elas podem ser um pouco cansativas às vezes.

"Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer."

Victoire encara a pilha de enfeites no chão. Ela consegue sentir sua varinha em seu bolso, e, enquanto Teddy não sair da cozinha, ela acha que não tem problema em usá-la. Lançando um olhar para a porta da cozinha, onde Teddy ainda está enfurnado, Victoire rapidamente saca sua varinha. Ela faz alguns movimentos para a pilha de enfeites e eles levitam, se pendurando nos beirais com maestria. Ela sorri para si mesma e guarda a varinha. Teddy nunca irá descobrir.

"É legal falar com você sobre isso," diz Teddy, e Victoire segue o som de sua voz para a cozinha.

O cômodo está preenchido com aromas deliciosos – peru, legumes com mel, e alguma coisa doce e caramelada em que Teddy está trabalhando no fogão.

Teddy aparentemente não ouviu Victoire entrar no cômodo, e ele ainda está falando um pouco alto ao completar, "você nunca fala da sua família. Porque voc- oh!"

Ele a avista parada perto da geladeira quando ele vira para checar algo no forno. Suas bochechas estão coradas, talvez por causa do calor do fogão, talvez não, mas faz com que Victoire estremeça.

"Eu não sabia que você estava aqui."

"E eu não queria te assustar. Desculpa." Victoire desvia o olhar, tentando não pensar na regularidade assustadora dos seus pedidos de desculpas naquele dia.

Teddy lambe os lábios e desvia o olhar também, o silêncio desconfortável entre eles. Então ele parece se lembrar do que ele estava prestes a fazer, e vira para abrir o forno, inclinando-se para olhar o que está dentro dele. Victoire tenta não desmaiar com a vista que ele proporciona.

"Tudo aqui cheira tão bem!" ela diz rapidamente, "eu não podia deixar de vir aqui dar uma olhada. O que é isso no fogão?"

Teddy se levanta e gesticula para Victoire chegar mais perto. Ele se ajeita para dar espaço para ela ao seu lado no fogão, e quando ela se espreme lá, ela subitamente nota o quão pequena a cozinha é. Toda a sua lateral, do ombro ao joelho, está pressionada contra ele, sua pele formigando e seu coração disparando.

Dentro da panela, Teddy está cozinhando o que parecem ser panquecas ao molho de caramelo. Só de olhar, Victoire fica com água na boca, e o cheiro está maravilhoso.

"Você quer provar um pouco?" Perguntou Teddy, "eu já comi muito. Você pode me falar se já está pronto."

"Eu realmente não deveria," disse Victoire, "eu sou péssima cozinheira. Eu provavelmente te falaria a coisa errada."

"Tenho certeza que não," riu Teddy.

Ele coloca um pouco de molho em uma colher de chá e a segura em direção à boca de Victoire.

"Por favor, me ajuda," ele diz, o tom de voz falsamente desesperado, "se eu der mais uma colherada eu não vou mais conseguir passar pela porta da cozinha."

Os olhos de Teddy estão irresistíveis a essa distância, e o coração de Victoire não consegue mais lidar com isso.

"Bem," ela acata, nem um pouco relutante, "se você insiste."

Ele coloca a colher do molho doce e delicioso na boca dela, e Victoire acha que não tem como isso não ser a coisa mais excitante e íntima que duas pessoas que não estão namorando podem fazer. Ela fecha os olhos e geme em deleite com a colher de metal e Teddy ri.

"Está tão bom assim?" ele pergunta, um pouco alvoroçado.

Victoire assente, de olhos ainda fechados, e levanta a mão para pegar a colher da mão de Teddy. Só que Teddy não solta, e a mão de Victoire se fecha em volta da dele.

Ela abre os olhos.

Teddy está logo em frente a ela, suas bochechas ainda coradas e um sorriso maravilhoso em seus lábios. O rosto de Victoire está quente de repente e a cozinha parece ficar umas quatro vezes mais pequena do que já é. Seu corpo está tão perto do de Teddy, e suas mãos estão se tocando e segurando e não soltando, e Victoire está quase feliz de ainda ter a colher em sua boca porque assim ela não pode falar nada embaraçoso.

"Não diga nada," avisa Teddy, como se estivesse lendo sua mente. Ele dá uma puxadinha na colher para fazê-la soltar.

Juntas, as mãos deles caem no balcão. A colher tilinta em seu topo de linóleo. O barulho faz Victoire pular e sua mão que está segurando a de Teddy se mexe, derrubando a colher no chão. O barulho dela batendo no piso é ensurdecedor no meio do silêncio.

Os olhos de Teddy desviam de Victoire para olhar para as mãos deles. Ela segue seu olhar, observa o dedão dele acariciar as costas da sua mão, gentil, doce e tenro. Essa sensação se espalha pelo seu corpo, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar e esvaziando seus pulmões. Victoire se sente sem fôlego. Carregada.

"Teddy," ela sussurra.

Ele hesita apenas por um momento, seus olhos subindo para encontrar os dela, suas mãos tremendo um pouco onde ela está segurando, antes de ele se inclinar. Os olhos de Victoire se fecham e ela respira uma última vez antes de seus lábios se encontrarem.

O molho de caramelo está fervendo na panela e o peru está cozinhando no forno e tem uma colher no chão da cozinha de Teddy e nada disso importa porque Victoire está beijando seu vizinho como se não houvesse amanhã. Sua mão livre encontrou o caminho até o braço dele, e ela nunca tinha reparado nos braços dele antes, mas _oh_ ela realmente, realmente deveria ter reparado. Ela sente seus bíceps tensionarem quando ele alcança sua cintura, sua mão em seu quadril antes de ele puxá-la para mais perto. Sem hesitação nem graça ela dá um passo a mais para frente e colide com seu torso. Teddy deixa escapar um suspiro e Victoire sente o ar quente bem ali, preso entre suas bocas.

Eles param por um momento, testas pressionadas juntas antes dos lábios de Teddy se moverem para roçar no nariz e nas bochechas de Victoire. Entre beijos ele murmura que ela é bonita, que ele queria fazer isso desde sempre, cada palavra maravilhosa parece uma coberta sobre eles, afastando-os do mundo exterior. Seus dedos ainda estão entrelaçados no balcão e quando Teddy levanta suas mãos entrelaçadas para pressionar seus lábios contra o pulso dela, Victoire dá um largo sorriso, seu coração batendo com tanta alegria que ela acha que ela pode até desmaiar.

"Você não tem ideia - " diz Teddy sem concluir, como se seus sentimentos desafiam a limitação imposta pelas palavras.

"Oh, eu tenho," promete Victoire, "eu realmente, realmente tenho."

Teddy volta a se inclinar para beijar o sorriso de Victoire, dessa vez casta e vagarosamente: um tenro, risonho selinho que não precisa ser nada mais que isso.

"Eu preciso terminar de cozinhar," sorri Teddy quando ele se afasta, chegando para trás para colocar alguma distância entre os corpos. "E você não pode ficar aqui enquanto eu faço isso. Você é uma distração."

Victoire fica radiante com o elogio. Então ela desliza para mais perto, voltando a acabar com o espaço entre eles.

"E se eu não quiser que você volte a cozinhar?" ela pergunta, o tom inocente. "E se ao invés disso eu quiser te distrair?"

Para enfatizar seu argumento, Victoire corre as mãos pelas laterais de Teddy para colocá-las em seus ombros. Ela fica na ponta dos pés para que seu olhar nivele com o dele, então dá uma olhada nada discreta para os lábio perfeitos e rosados dele.

"Criei um monstro."

Victoire ri, mas não desiste. Ela está eufórica demais para ser tímida, suas veias preenchidas com eletricidade demais para ter qualquer desejo de parar com essa coisa maravilhosa.

Teddy se inclina para frente, seu braço circundando sua cintura para puxá-la para mais perto, e os olhos de Victoire se fecham. Ela está toda preparada para regozijar-se em sua vitória, só que os lábios de Teddy nunca fazem contato com os dela. Abrindo os olhos novamente, Victoire nota que ele está inclinado sobre os ombros dela, esticando o braço para girar os botões do fogão, desligando-os.

"Isso foi rude," diz Victoire.

"Tão rude quanto chegar mais cedo em uma festa e atacar o anfitrião quando ele está terminando de cozinhar o jantar?"

"O que você fez foi bem mais rude que isso," responde Victoire sabiamente, "é praticamente ilegal atrasar garotas bonitas bem quando elas estão tentando atacar homens bonitos."

Teddy levanta as sobrancelhas no 'homens bonitos' como se estivesse perguntando _quem, eu?_ e Victoire usa todo seu autocontrole para não beijá-lo então.

Em vez disso, ela muda a pegada nos ombros de Teddy, livrando uma das mãos para percorrer sua clavícula. Ela deixa o olhar seguir sua mão, traçando uma linha deliberadamente devagar no peitoral de Teddy enquanto ela diz, "além disso, eu prefiro pensar nisso mais como uma sedução do que um ataque."

Então Teddy faz algo que Victoire não esperava, mas está cem por cento de acordo.

Com mais força do que ela achou que ele seria capaz, ele empurra os dois pela cozinha, encurralando-a contra um banco. Seus braços envolvem-na mais apertada, tirando seus pés do chão quando seus lábios encontram os dela. O beijo é ardente, exigente, tão absurdamente quente que Victoire meio que derrete no toque de Teddy, suas mãos deslizando pelo corpo dela para segurá-la na parte inferior do quadril e carregá-la por completo.

Victoire decide que ela pode muito bem gostar desse novo, sexy Teddy.

Eles se beijam por mais tempo do que é provavelmente saudável, Victoire aprendendo mais ou menos um milhão de coisas novas sobre Teddy em um espaço de alguns minutos. Ela aprende, por exemplo, que ela realmente deveria ter deixado aquele botão extra da blusa dela desabotoado, e também que o estado do mundo em geral poderia definitivamente ser melhorado se o seu vizinho Teddy nunca mesmo usasse uma camisa. Ela também aprende que a jornada da cozinha de Teddy para o seu quarto é ridiculamente longa, mas que ele é perfeitamente capaz de carregá-la por toda a incomensurável distância. E ela aprende que Teddy tem o dom de arrumar sua cama meticulosamente, mas esse talento é completamente destruído por sua habilidade de desarrumar sua cama ao cair sobre ela, puxando Victoire para cima dele.

Os dois estão sem algumas peças de roupa quando emergem. Teddy acabou de inverter as posições, e ela celebra o fato de suas mãos estarem livres para alcançar os botões da calça dele. A cabeça de Teddy vai para o espaço entre a cabeça e o ombro de Victoire, seus lábios em seu pescoço, e ele diz, "Merlin, Victoire, por que não fizemos isso antes?"

E tudo meio que para.

Victoire consegue literalmente ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, e suspeita que Teddy consegue também. Ele está completamente imóvel, sua respiração quente e rápida na pele de seu pescoço.

O barulho de uma batida na porta de entrada de Teddy ecoa através do silêncio.

"Deve ser sua família," diz Victoire.

Sem uma palavra, Teddy se senta, rolando para colocar os pés do lado da cama e então no chão, onde eles encostam no carpete com um _tump_ mudo. Ele enterra o rosto nas mãos por um grande momento.

Atrás dele, Victoire se senta, pegando sua blusa do pé da cama e colocando-a. Ela está entorpecida com confusão.

Victoire está ciente de que Teddy se levantou, abaixando para pegar sua camisa também. Ele termina de abotoá-la, verifica que suas calças estão no lugar, e vai até a porta do quarto.

"Eu posso explicar," ele diz, ainda não a olhando nos olhos, "Victoire. Eu não queria – te enganar nem nada..."

"A gente conversa depois," diz Victoire. Ela se pergunta se ela está mentindo ou não.

Ela observa Teddy deixar o quarto. Sua bunda continua tão adorável como sempre, mas todo o resto parece ter mudado agora que ela sabe. É como se a pedra fundamental do relacionamento deles tivesse se partido em duas. Ou, você sabe, virado de ponta-cabeça e se transformado em um hipopótamo.

Porque, ao que tudo indica, Teddy, o vizinho de Victoire, não era um trouxa.

Ela não sabia nem como lidar com essa revelação.

Victoire sai da cama de Teddy, e sai de seu quarto para vê-lo se ajeitando uma última vez antes de abrir a porta da frente. O ouvido de Victoire parece um pouco bloqueado, seus sentidos não funcionando muito bem por conta desse abalo, mas ela ouve Teddy cumprimentar sua família e imagina que ela tenha que agir normalmente, ela só tem que sobreviver ao jantar e então ela e Teddy poderão conversar. Ou não. Depende de como ela se sentir depois.

Portando um sorriso amigável em seu rosto, Victoire se aproxima da porta de entrada, sem encontrar os olhos de Teddy quando ele a avista. Seu olhar é, por um instante, incerto e assustado. Ele está tão preocupado quanto ela sobre a conversa que eles terão que ter em breve. Mas então ele sorri brilhantemente e abre completamente a porta de entrada, abrindo espaço para deixar sua família entrar.

Victoire começa a ir para frente, pronta para apertar mãos, ficar de conversa fiada, conhecer a família de Teddy.

Mas então, pela segunda vez em questão de minutos, tudo para novamente.

"Victoire?" diz Ginny. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

A garganta de Victoire seca, sua voz não quer sair. Ela encara Teddy, paralisada.

Sua expressão está intrigada, seus olhos escuros e confusos. Ele abre a boca para perguntar Merlin-sabe-lá-o-que, e Victoire está mais que agradecida que sua voz escolheu aquele instante para retornar.

"Tia Ginny!" ela cumprimenta, correndo para jogar os braços em volta do pescoço de sua tia, em um abraço bastante entusiasmado.

Ela lança a Teddy um olhar bem eloquente por sobre os ombros de sua tia, e pode ver a expressão de compreensão na cara dele.

Victoire morde o lábio e força seu olhar a encontrar o de Teddy, constante e duro. Com os olhos ela conversa com ele, toda a revelação _eu sou uma bruxa_ praticamente minúscula. Existe um problema fundamental básico agora, e não tem nada a ver com magia.


End file.
